


Care and Keeping

by BlackRose



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Once again I blame Discord for this, Set immediately after S3E15 'Eddie Begins', Shower Sex, gratuitous use of spanish, so this starts out angsty but then gets sexy and then gets gooey-sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose/pseuds/BlackRose
Summary: Eddie's alive, but he almost wasn't. Buck's determined to keep him safe now more than ever. Eddie, wants Buck to feel seen.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 356





	Care and Keeping

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I apologize for the Spanish!
> 
> 'Just like that'
> 
> 'Darling'
> 
> 'So good'
> 
> 'Give me more'
> 
> 'I love you so much'
> 
> 'I want you to come'

Buck doesn't want to let him go. 

Not to be checked over by the medics, not to be wrapped up in shock blankets. Not even to sit down with a hot drink. The moment Bobby pries his hands off Eddie's sleeve they start shaking, the tears well up and it's all Buck can do not to throw up. 

He almost lost them. Both of them. He let them down in the worst possible way. Water almost took his boys from him, the boys who don't even know yet how much he loves them. When Eddie looks up at him and opens his arms, Buck tries not to actually run over----but he isn't fooling anyone. The team politely looks away as he engulfs Eddie in his arms, burying his face in Eddie's neck. Breathing in dirt, muddy water, sweat and blood. _Life._ Eddie is _alive,_ and that thought alone tamps down on the screams building in his chest. By sheer force of will he doesn't snarl at the reporter shoving a microphone in Eddie's face, or the smarmy officials acting like they made an actual, serious effort to get Eddie back instead of leaving him to drown in a hole. By the time the media circus dies down and they're headed back to the station, Buck can almost pretend to be okay again. 

_Focus on Eddie. He needs you. Needs your help._

No one says one goddamn word as he leads Eddie to the showers. No snickers, hoots, wolf-whistles or stupid jokes follow them. Just heavy, respectful silence. Eddie lets him, doesn't protest in the slightest. Obedient as a child he sits on the lid of the toilet and lets Buck carefully peel away his drenched gear. Layer-by-layer; off comes the rappel suit, the vest they hooked his harness to, the boots, the clothes beneath. He's getting chilled again; Buck knows he has to work fast. The shower steams up quickly but he takes the time, runs it on his hands first; cold as Eddie is he refuses to scald him. Carefully he helps him in, stands with him, holding him up. The gusty sigh that rolls out of Eddie seems to take all his strength with it; Buck catches him. Carefully they sit, just out of the spray, letting it warm Eddie back to life. It's not until Eddie stops shivering and twists around to look at Buck that he even considers the problem of washcloths and soap. Eddie's hands on his still him though. 

"Thank you."

The laugh that bubbles up is slightly hysterical and Eddie politely ignores it. 

"For what? I almost lost y---"

"You didn't. That's all that matters. you got me home, Buck, you and Chris."

Buck's grateful for the spray of the water, disguising his tears. Eddie turns in his arms and pulls him close, burrowing into Buck. 

"Down there....."

Eddie's words are briefly stolen away by the sensation of Buck's hand in his hair. He's cradling him, holding him the way he does Christopher after a nightmare. 

"In that hole, I almost....gave up. I thought of all the mistakes I'd made, the people I hurt, who got hurt through me. But then---I remembered you, and Chris, and your smiles on Pancake Day. The way you would put your life on the line in seconds to help someone else. The way you never let me feel like the fucking curse that I am, not when you're around. It...it kept me fighting. Because I knew you'd do the same, to get back to us."

His hands are numb tinged with raw---that goddamn rope--but he holds Buck tighter, feeling him shake.

"This job we do, it's so dangerous, but....I'm safe with you. You keep me safe. Even when something goes wrong, you're there for me, right? You have my back. You're such a good partner."

They pull back for an instant and Eddie kisses away the tide of self-recrimination he knows is about to follow. 

"Shhhhh. You got me. I'm safe. Now I'm going to let you take care of me, ok? You're so good at that."

Buck blinks his watery eyes dry and nods, lip still shaking. He takes a few deep breathes, and then with utmost gentleness soaps up the rag and starts with Eddie's hands. His bad wrist is shooting pain up his arm, but it's not broken or sprained; just bruised and knocked around. Buck hisses with every raw spot, every time Eddie flinches---like it hurts him too. Gradually, gently, he scrubs away the dirt and crusted blood. Then he cups water in his hands and carefully rinses the soap away, being careful not to get it in his eyes. Eddie gives a weak chuckle as he realizes. 

"This is how I used to give Christopher baths. You'd make a great dad, you know?"

Buck's biting his lip with an unreadable expression, but his pupils are enormous as he offers Eddie the rag.

"You, uh, you wanna---?"

Offering to let him wash his own groin. Eddie doesn't hesitate; shakes his head. 

"I trust you."

The words send a shiver down Buck's spine. It's not just the steam flushing him now. Eddie wants to commit to memory the way that huge hand grasps him, beneath the rag, scrubbing----then somewhere along the way scrubbing turns into stroking, and the rag vanishes to parts unknown. Buck slicks a thumb up Eddie's shaft---flicks over the head in a way that has him gasping and grabbing for the tile. He rocks into him, Buck's soap-slick fist so unimaginably good and real and intense that he's panting. He opens his eyes for a moment and Buck's expression sends a bolt of heat through him. Christ above he loves this man. 

"God, Buck, _sí, así._ "

Buck's voice is rough, lower than he's ever heard it. 

"You're beautiful like this. I want....to make you feel this good all the time..."

"You do, _querido_ , your hands, _tan bien!"_

Buck kisses him right as Eddie spills all over Buck's hand. 

When they pull apart it's for a breathless moment, searching each other's eyes for an once of doubt or regret. Eddie giggles a little and pulls him right back in. 

_"Dáme mas."_

He might not understand the words but the tone is crystal-clear. Buck pulls him closer again so Eddie's straddling him---the shower's long been off but no one can recall who shut it off-- and reaches down to slick them both up with the soap. Eddie's cock slips and slides against Buck's and with a purr he holds Buck tight. 

_"Te amo demasiado,_ Buck, you're, you're my everything, love you, we both love you so much..."

Buck's kissing him all over, thrusting into Eddie's thigh like both their lives depend on it. Eddie can feel his breath getting shallower, his hips bucking faster. 

"E-Eds, I'm gonna..."

 _"Quiero que te vengas,"_ Eddie whispers in his ear, and with a groan Buck splatters them both. Eddie reaches between them and pumps himself quickly, following him. 

The aftermath leaves them weak, but holding one another. Cramps are beginning, they're both cold again and now they need a fresh rag to clean up the mess on their bellies, but they're beaming like starlight and holding hands as they leave the shower and change. Fresh sweats and socks have Eddie's eyes suddenly heavy. When Buck scoops him up to tuck him into the bunk, he doesn't complain. Though he does grab his arm to stop him from leaving. He's too sleepy to form the words for 'stay', but Buck understands. He slips in next to Eddie and curls protectively around him. Those big, strong arms....there is nowhere in the world that Eddie feels safer. he smiles softly as Buck kisses his head. 

"Love you too, by the way."


End file.
